


what really happened between barty crouch jr and moody

by liliette



Series: Weirdass Fanfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don't know, M/M, bottom mad eye moody, harry's just watching them, humour? ??, i had a fucked up dream, im eating ice cream out of the tub right now, not really rape i don't knowwww, top barty crouch jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: i had a fucked up dream where barty crouch jr ate out moody and harry was just there watching and getting off idk hahahah enjoy  / ?/ /





	what really happened between barty crouch jr and moody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wifey ailieeeeeeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wifey+ailieeeeeeeeee).



Moody looked at his wrinkled skin. He looked like an elephant. He was horny. Hornier than a narwhal's horn.

For some reason, Potter was there as well. He watched Moody.

'Alohomora!'

The door of the little hovel flew open.

'HELLO ISSS MEEEEEEEEE BARTY CROUCH JR!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled a voice menacingly. 

'But you're dead?' said Moody, confused. 

'No, you'll be dead though. Mwahahaha,' replied Crouch. 

'What has my life becum,' thought Moody.  

Crouch disarmed Moody and pushed him down onto the bed. Potter kept eating his tub of vanilla bean ice cream (that's what the author is doing right now) and continued watching them with interest.

'Imma eat you out,' snarled the junior Crouch.

'Good, I need help with my narwhal horniness,' responded Moody.

He pushed his wrinkled arse up in Crouch's face. Crouch practically drooled as he ripped off Moody's robes and undergarments. He let his saliva slide onto the wrinkled, scarred skin.

He licked the hole ('O ye!!!!!!!!!!' said Moody) and dug his tongue in. Moody kept moaning whilst Potter, who was turned on by the sight, started jacking off.

'Mmm,' groaned Potter, his hand gripping his cock firmly, pumping it until the sight was blurry.

Moody came, and so did Potter.

Crouch Stunned Moody, who had a smile on his face, and took his motionless body and stuffed it into his trunk.

'MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!' screamed Crouch, eyeing Potter's cum-covered dick. 'Potter you'd better get out of here BeFoUr (by Zayn) I kill you.'

So Potter left and went to go suck Draco's cock.

 

THE FUCKIN END.


End file.
